


Semen Hunter: The Deceiver’s De-Stresser

by LewdCookies



Series: Semen Hunter [2]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Brutal face fucking, Copious fluid, Cunnilingus, Endowed Male, Endowed Monster, F/F, F/M, Fuck you Illidan, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Skip the plot and go straight to the fucking, Threesome, Vaginal Sex, brutal sex, messy sex, sloppy blowjob, sloppy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:06:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: Allyeri the demon hunter is in deep now, captured by the Burning Legion she has been brought in front of the last person she expected, or wanted, to encounter.Loosely based on image set by Warlord Rexx.





	Semen Hunter: The Deceiver’s De-Stresser

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Art by [Norko](https://twitter.com/Nork_the_dork). Used with permission.

Kil’Jaeden fumed silently upon his throne, beneath him the world of Azeroth lazily spun around its axis. Even as his ships rained hellfire upon the very doorstep of the Legion’s enemies, his plans were still being thwarted. His machinations and schemes brought to ruin by interloping adventurers.

The eredar lord dismissed yet another vision of their handiwork with a wave of his hand and growled in frustration.  
“Curse it all!” he spat as he slammed one of his fists down on the armrest of his throne, the meaty thud reverberating through the otherwise silent room.  
“Curse this world and its inhabitants!” He said with a snarl before succumbing to a brooding silence. His brow furrowing as he glared balefully at the world beneath literally his feet.

“Have I come at a bad time Master?” came a sultry sudden voice from the entrance. He recognized it as one of his Succubi minions, the recognition sending a slight stir through his loins in the process. Who had displayed a natural talent for... relieving stress.  
Kil’Jaeden smiled to himself, perhaps her talents was exactly what he needed in this case.  
“Enter,” came his reply.

However, the succubus did not enter the room alone. Walking behind her, led by a chain attached to an iron collar around her neck was a Night Elf demon hunter. Flanked by a pair of hulking and heavily armed Wrathguards on either side. She was completely naked, bar a pair of manacles around her wrists and a ragged blindfold over her eyes. Her skin was a dark grey in colour, very much unlike the rest her race with skin tones in shades of purple. Her body was lithe, but it was not bereft of curves. Based on the way her well-defined hips swayed as she walked. Her breasts were small, the size of apples, and capped with a pair of small dark nipples, each nipple pierced with a pair of bat wings. Her entire body was covered with patches and ridges of black scales, at places it looked as if they had torn their way through her skin. In stark contrast to these were the long fel green tattooed lines that criss-crossed her body and limbs in intricate patterns. With her nakedness one could see a trio of lines almost pointing towards her bare mound. A pair of backswept horns emerged from a tangled mess of shoulder length ashen white hair. The left horn had at some point been broken off near the base. Due to the demonic influences of her profession, her feet and hands were tipped with sharp claws. Curiously enough, a pair of bony protrusions had emerged underneath the heels of her feet, making it look as if she was wearing high heeled shoes. The tips were coated in metal and sharpened and made a slight metallic sound against the hard floor as she walked.

That’s funny, Allyeri thought as she was being led up to the throne, he looked kind of short for an eredar lord. Taller than the average male Draenei he certainly towered above the already tall Wrathguards that surrounded her. But not as massive as she had seen him in the past. Not that his lack of size made him any less imposing. His skin was a deep red and his body seemed to be built out of nothing but muscle. He wore nothing but an armoured loincloth and greaves as well as a necklace made out of a horned cyclopean skull. His bare chest was broad and a pair of muscular arms rested on the armrests of his throne. A pair of thick clawed fingers idly drummed almost impatiently against the black stone while the other hand stroked his white goatee momentarily. The large wings on his back seemed to flex in tune with his mood. His fel green eyes looked at her intensely as she approached, the right eye marred by a large scar.

“What is the meaning of this?” Kil’Jaeden asked incredulously, his melancholy now replaced by a sudden burst of anger, “Why have you brought one of Illidan’s ilk before me?”  
“Master,” The succubus replied with a hurried bow, “Lady Teyza found her sneaking around in one of your temples on the world below.”  
“Then why is she still alive and here before me?” He replied with a growl, not too convinced by the minions explanation. The succubus simply smiled seductively in response and sashayed up to his throne.  
“But master,” she said with a purr as she sat down on the armrest and leaned in close to him, “Think of her as a gift from Lady Teyza.”  
“So that she can try to earn my favour?” He said with obvious contempt in his voice, “I should just kill her where she stands. Watching her body burn to a crisp might be the entertainment I need.”  
“Well you could do that my liege,” One of the succubi’s fingers made circles across his bare broad chest, “Or you could have some fun with her first.”  
Kil’Jaeden looked at the luridly smiling succubus for a moment before glancing at the naked Night elf standing in front of him.  
“Hmm,” he said contemplatively while rubbing his chin, “When that you put it that way.”  
“Guards leave us,” he gestured at the two Wrathguards who quickly saluted and walked out the room without a word. But as they did they kept casting glances over their shoulders at the night elf’s posterior.  
“Oh, you won’t regret it master. I can promise you that.”

Of course she could, Allyeri thought to herself. The succubus had run her ragged while she had been in her cell. Her and the two Wrathguards. She could still taste her on-  
The succubi’s first tug on the chain caught her slightly unaware and made her stumble and fall down on her hands and knees onto the cold floor. A second pull told her to start crawling towards the throne on her hands and knees. Which was briefly a tricky endeavour with the manacles around her wrists and the chain between them.

Her heart began beating faster and faster as she began crawling closer towards the almost oversized throne. It wasn’t as if she was some kind of airheaded sin’dorei or anything, she knew what was expected of her in this case. Her firm posterior swayed alluringly from side to side as she moved with a purpose. Considering the only other option she currently had in this case was a painful death at the hands of Sargeras second in command she really couldn’t afford to be choosy. The fact that her demon hunter powers were also nulled by the collar around her neck decreased her options somewhat as well. Allyeri figured that this Lady Teyza, who she assumed was that eredar bitch who found her in the temple after she had gone through a pair of her felguards, had pinned her for an easy gift to her master to cover up her little mistake of letting her slip inside in the first place. So she knew that in order to get out of this whole thing unscathed she would need to please him. But at the same time, having previously been railed by a pair of randy Wrathguards while chained up against a wall had managed to get her engine going so to speak. Her nipples were like a pair of hard pebbles on top of her breasts and the inside of her thighs glistened with her arousal. She was incredibly aroused and hungry for more. Her eyes locked onto the eredar’s armour plated loincloth and licked her lips in anticipation. Oh no, she didn’t mind this the slightest, Allyeri thought with a lurid mental smile.

Even with the weight of the fel iron plates resting against his loincloth, Allyeri could see the thing tenting slightly in front of her. Her entire body shuddered from arousal and she reflexively rubbed her thighs together. The air around her was filled with the heavy scent of fel magic and the arousal of both the eredar and his succubi consort. Both of them looking down at her with interest. Meanwhile, his hands were resting on the throne’s armrests. She bit back a scathing, mental comment about letting her do all the work and reached, with some trepidation, for the leather strap that held the plates together. The one eyed skull around his midriff seemed to leer at her with the same hunger as its owner.

The pieces of armour fell onto the cold floor with a metallic clang that reverberated throughout the hall. No longer weighted down the tent in the loincloth grew in size. Allyeri nibbled on her lower lip as her hands began stroking the turgid shaft hidden underneath the cloth, causing him to groan under his breath. With an experienced touch her hands stroked the eredar’s shaft and she thrilled at the sensation of its girth and length. The faint contour of the head visible as it pressed up against the cloth. Kil’Jaeden groaned in pleasure, a small wet spot starting to form where the cloth rested against the slit. Sensing that the eredar was growing impatient despite the stimulation, she threw the loincloth aside. Next to her the succubus breathed in sharply as the member came into view and Allyeri felt her mouth water slightly.

It was a deep crimson red in colour and even at half mast the thing was as thick as a Stormwind pint glass. Beneath the shaft hung a pair of hairless testicles the size of ripe plums. The thing was capped by a mushroom shaped head, the glans slightly bigger than the shaft itself. Pre-come had already begun leaking from the slit at the top. Allyeri grasped the rapidly stiffening rod in her hands, fingers wrapping around the warm and somewhat pliable shaft. The thing throbbing slightly in her grip.  
“It’s so big,” she cooed while giving him a lurid look in the process.  
Kil’Jaeden rumbled, obviously pleased that his new gift was submissive and willing. His rumble turned into a groan as she slowly began to stroke it with both of her hands. Her palms rubbing against the blunt crown and smearing the leaking pre-come onto the sensitive shaft whenever they reached the top.  
Deep inside her Allyeri wanted to stick it into her mouth and feel it grow as she sucked on it but realized that she needed to put on a bit of a show for her temporarily new master. It was not long until the shaft quickly rose up to its impressive full height thanks to her handiwork. The thing felt like a warm iron pole in her hands and was almost as long as her forearm. His member drooped forwards slightly due to its great size and weight. Allyeri nuzzled up close towards the thing, feeling the heat emanating from it as it rested against her cheek. She looked up at the seemingly towering Eredar sitting on his throne.  
“Oh Master,” she said with a husky moan, “I simply can’t wait to taste it.”  
She could feel the shaft throb in her hands as her dirty talk had the desired effect on him. A dollop of pre-come came squirting from the top and she eagerly rubbed the sticky fluid into the slightly glistening shaft.

Allyeri began from the base and let her tongue slowly wander up the length of the shaft, letting herself drool heavily in the process and leaving a slick trail of saliva behind her. The tip of her tongue swirled across the plump head, feeling the salty tang of his pre-come before she grabbed hold of the head. Kil’Jaeden leaned his head back and let out a groan as her clawed fingers scraped over the sensitive and aroused flesh. She briefly toyed with the idea of giving him a slight knick with one of her claws to see if he enjoyed the pain. But decided that doing so might lead to an untimely death. Instead, she pulled the shaft towards his body, exposing its underside to her. She ravenously began kissing and licking it while wandering up and down the underside of the shaft. With her other hand she cupped his balls, feeling their weight in her palm and caressing them. Her hungry mouth wandered downwards and she engulfed one testicle between her lips. Lathering heavily it with saliva as her tongue swirled over the soft warm skin, while luridly imagining the contents inside sloshing around. Meanwhile her hands continued stroking the shaft in slow methodical motions. Her thumbs smearing any leaking precome onto the crown and shaft. She eagerly repeated the process with the other testicle, slurping loudly in the process before resuming her work on the member itself.

The heady scent of his body made Allyeri’s head swim as she briefly buried her face in his crotch. Lapping and nibbling at the base of his shaft and the heavy testicles beneath it. Her sensitive sense of smell felt the heavy scent of arousal that clung to the air around them. Her body was feeling the effects of it. Having killed accepted the essence of a succubus as part of her demon hunter initiation ritual she had gained some of their powers but also their cravings. Allyeri’s arousal was spiking, and she could feel her juices running down between her legs. Undoubtedly a small pool of them had by now formed between her legs. Frustratingly enough for her, the manacles she wore prevented her from reaching down between her legs as she was working on the eredar’s shaft. The turgid pole was now a shining effigy from her saliva and his leaking fluids. She wrapped the fingers of one of her hands around the base, the other one giving her slight solace by tweaking one of her hard nipples. Electric jolts running up through her body as her sensitive nipples were being manipulated in just the right way. She gave the eredar a lustful look as she licked her way up the shaft from the base, her covered eyes looking straight into his. She kissed the sensitive crown a few times before without another sound sucking the whole head inside her mouth. Her lips stretching outwards as the slid over the oversized glans. Meanwhile Kil’Jaeden groaned deeply as the head followed by the shaft slid between her soft lips and into her hot wet mouth.

Both of her hands were wrapped around the shaft and applied pressure in short jerks. Undaunted by its thick girth, Allyeri continued to feed the slick crimson shaft into her mouth. Her tongue trying to lather every inch of the member with a copious amount of saliva. The tip of it flicked at his slit, the taste of his pre-come flooded her taste buds as she coaxed the fluid onto her tongue. She eagerly swallowed the thick fel infused liquid, feeling it burn its way down her throat and settling like an intense ball of fel fire at the bottom of her stomach.

The hands wrapped around the shaft continued to stroke and squeeze the rest of the shaft and she was rewarded with another spurt of eredar pre-semen into her mouth. She popped off the head, brief thin strands of saliva connecting the two, and she stuck her tongue out with a moan. Showing off the big dollop of pre-come on it. For a few seconds she toyed with it across the surface of her tongue. Swirling it around in her mouth like it was a fine wine before she threw her head back and closed her mouth. She visibly swallowed the fluid while moaning.  
“Mmm, tasty,” she said with a lurid moan while looking up at them.  
While giving the eredar a smouldering look she leaned in and lapped up a few errant drops that had begun oozing from the tip. She wrapped her lips around the very tip his member and began sucking long and slow at it, still looking up at his face as she sucked the leaking pre-come out from his member.

Feeling satisfied with her accomplishments, Allyeri dove back onto the shaft. Sucking in a full half of his massive and thick member down before she began bobbing her head in earnest. Her cheeks concaving as she applied suction. Thick rivulets of spit began to run down the length shaft and over his testicles, creating a wet stain on the seat of his throne. As she felt the shaft poking at the back of the throat, she moaned in whorish delight. From above she could hear him groan in response as well and his fingers dug into the armrest of the throne. His clawed fingers creating small furrows in the black stone. His reaction to her handiwork made her hum in pleasure. She then began alternating her motions, her ashen white hair whipping about as she bobbed up and down. Kil’Jaeden had by now begun to pant heavily while leaning his head against the back of his throne, his eyelids half closed. Meanwhile the succubus sitting next to him cooed slightly as her fingers idly stroked her clit underneath her thong. Allyeri continued on undaunted, her head bobbing up and down on the shaft, occasionally pulling away for a brief moment. Thick strings of saliva connecting her glossy lips with the member. She ravenously attacked the slick shaft with her lips and tongue, lewdly slurping up strands of mixed saliva and semen from it. Before she sucked in a deep breath and dove headlong back onto it.

Allyeri placed her hands against his thighs for support. She shuddered slightly as she could feel the muscles underneath the skin ripple as he tensed up. Her pace was turning more and more energetic as she continued feeding herself the shaft. Head bobbing up and down as her mouth produced a myriad of lewd slurping and gargling noises in the process, the sounds echoing in the large chamber. Her lips glistened with saliva as they were stretched to their limits around the girthy shaft. The broad crown tapping repeatedly against the back of her throat, her gag reflex a mere memory thanks to the succubi essence. Kil’Jaeden continued to pant and grunt in the meantime. He was close she reckoned, his testicles had retracted towards his body and pre-come now dribbled constantly from the tip, the liquid now thicker and more flavourful. She knew that this was a taste of what was to come.

Suddenly Allyeri heard the sound of hoofed footsteps on the floor. In the corner of her eye, she could see that the Succubi had left her spot on Kil’Jaeden’s throne and was standing next her. Still busying herself with slobbering on the eredar’s meatpole, feeling that his climax was approaching based on the way it throbbed, she barely registered as the demon grabbed a fistful of her hair. That was until the demon pulled at it, causing Allyeri to hiss in pain. Fully expecting the demon to take her position. Allyeri flexed her clawed fingers and let out a slightly muffled growl. She was fully prepared to fight the succubus.

Instead, the demon slammed her face forward and down, devouring the eredar’s member in one go. Allyeri’s eyes opened wide and she let of a choked gurgle as her throat was fed the massive pole. Her throat felt as if it was stretched to its limit, the member’s passage visible by the large bulge in her throat. Underneath the blindfold the light of her eyes grew dim as her eyes began rolling up in her head. Her manacled hands slapping fruitfully against his muscular thighs in vain as she was slowly being deprived of oxygen. Her throat produced more gargling noises, a torrent of drool streaming from the corners of her mouth. Tears stained her ragged blindfold as they flowed freely from the corner of her eyes. The succubus held her there for several, almost agonizingly, long seconds before she grabbed the demon hunter by her horns. She then proceeded to slam Allyeri’s face up and down on the eredar member without mercy, an evil smile upon her lips. Kil’Jaeden mirrored the succubi’s expression, the enjoyment of seeing one of Azeroth’s many pestering adventurers defiled before him almost too great for him. The succubus used the demon hunter’s throat as if it was a sex toy, grinding it up and down her masters shaft. Meanwhile, Allyeri could do nothing but to take the brunt of the eredar’s shaft as it rapidly pistoned in and out of her mouth and throat. Thick ropey strings of saliva connected her lips to the shaft and her abused throat gurgled and spluttered. Her arms hung limp by her side, her body too overwhelmed for her to do anything else as she felt consciousness slowly slip away.

Kil’Jaeden’s climax began with a rumbling groan that seemed to stem from within his chest. In response the succubus forced his member down Allyeri’s throat again, pressing her chin against his ballsack as they began to tense up. She moaned as she could feel the member tense up and beginning to pump its hot liquid down her gullet and into her guts. Her eyelids fluttered underneath the blindfold as she was being fed rope after rope of sticky hot eredar semen. She twitched slightly in the succubi’s grip while her throat continued to work furiously to gulp down the viscous thick liquid that kept getting pumped from the head. The succubus pulled back Allyeri’s head and she could suddenly feel the thick liquid splashing against the back of her tongue. She began to moan between desperate inhales through the nose as her the fog in her head began clearing from the sudden access to air again. But still the thick fluid began flooding her mouth. The eredar lord’s pent up testicles still producing a sheer deluge of semen.

The succubus dragged the half-limp demon hunter away from her masters shaft. Allyeri disconnected with a wet plop, her mouth hanging open slack as she drooled out a waterfall of thick white fluid onto her naked body. She panted heavily as her arms hung slack on either side of her. Kil’Jaeden’s member let go off one last glob of semen from its tip, the drop slowly sliding down the length of the shaft as the eredar breathed hard while coming down from his climax. The succubus leaned in close and scooped up the errant drop with a finger, which then she eagerly licked clean. For a moment she swished the fluid around in her mouth, savouring its strong taste. A visible shudder going through the demon’s body as she swallowed. Meanwhile Allyeri gasped for air between swallowing the last dredges of the eredar’s thick load. Her jaw ached, and she still felt dazed from the eredar’s orgasmic onslaught. Her stomach felt full from all the semen she had ingested. Meanwhile, her breasts were coated in semen, causing her dark grey skin to glisten. She felt the succubus cup her face in her hand, tilting it backwards slightly, followed by the sensation of the demon’s tongue on her cheek. The demon beginning to lick stray drops of the sticky fluid, moaning in pleasure as she did.

Both of them shared a sloppy kiss as their mouths came into contact. Moaning deeply while their tongues tangled with each other, swapping spit and globs of semen between them. In the corner of her eye, Allyeri could see the eredar staring at them with rapt attention. His member rapidly returning to its rigid state in the process. The lusty fire inside her now having been rekindled and she could feel the heat returning to between her legs. The succubus broke off the kiss, her hungry and eager mouth beginning to clean up every errant drop of her masters semen from the demon hunter’s breasts. Allyeri moaned softly as she felt the demon’s tongue play with her aroused nipples.

Licking her lips satisfied the succubus sashayed back to Kil’Jaeden’s throne, hips swaying alluringly. With a tug on the chain Allyeri crawled forward on her hands and knees. Her eyes looking back at his reinvigorated member, the shaft glistening and throbbing in rhythm with his heartbeat.  
“I hope my lord is not too worn out yet,” the succubus spoke, her eyes drifting down towards the thing between his legs. As if in reply the thing throbbed again and a drop of pre-come formed at the tip.  
“Doesn’t look like it,” she quickly added with a hungry look in her eyes.  
She hooked a finger under the collar around Allyeri’s neck and pulled her up on her feet, the demon hunter’s legs wobbled underneath her briefly as she stood up. One of the succubi’s hands caressed the night elf’s toned stomach, while the other one groped one of her small breasts while she gave the eredar a smouldering look. The hand on Allyeri’s stomach crept down between her legs, and she couldn’t help but to moan as the demon’s fingers slipped inside her briefly. The digits coming back shiny and sticky. The succubus lewdly licked the fingers clean, humming in quiet pleasure as she savoured the taste. She walked up to the throne and took her original spot on the armrest next to Kil’Jaeden.  
“She is wet and willing my liege,” the demon said with a sultry purr and handed the other end of the chain over to him.  
“Go ahead, master. Claim her.”

With a malicious smile on his lips Kil’Jaeden yanked back on the chain, despite being ready for it Allyeri stumbled forwards slightly. As her hands landed on his muscular thighs for stability, feeling the power underneath his skin. A forbidden thrill ran up her spine. She had fucked all kinds of demons before but never anyone such as imposing and powerful as Sargeras second in command. He simply seemed to ooze power from every power. The fact that he was well equipped did not help much either for that part. She swallowed to stop herself from drooling slightly as lewd images of what was to come flashed through her mind.

Another sharp tug on the chain snapped her out of her lust-filled daze, and she climbed on top of him. Her legs planted on either side of him, clawed toes scraping against the cold stone of his throne as she moved. Her arms grabbing hold of his shoulders as she lifted herself up slightly. Her clawed fingers scraping against his skin. Allyeri realized it wouldn’t take much for her to try to tear out his throat with her teeth being this close to him. But at the same time she didn’t know if that would’ve been enough to kill him or simply anger him. Then there was the matter of her escape as well, as she was currently stuck on board a Legion ship in orbit around the planet. Besides, she added, this would be far more fun and enjoyable. She shuffled forward slightly, her crotch hovering just above the possible apex point of his member. The inside of her thighs wet with juices, much to Kil’Jaeden’s apparent delight as his eyes seemed to devour her body and her apparent arousal. What the succubus thought of his fascination with his new toy was not visible as she had discarded her bikini top onto the floor and was idly caressing her breasts. Allyeri noted idly that they looked to be bigger than hers.

One of her hands let go from his shoulder and slid underneath her hips to grab hold of his member and lifting the slightly drooping member upwards. She rubbed the head with the flat of her thumb, smearing out another drop of leaking fluid before lowering herself down slightly. A visible shudder ran through her body as the broad and blunt head pressed against her entrance. She rubbed the tip against her lower lips, smearing her juices all over it. The eredar groaning, an impatient tone audible beneath it.

Allyeri’s soft moan was drowned out by Kil’Jaeden’s louder groan as she sank down onto the member. Her labial lips brutally pushed open by his member. She flexed her legs to lift herself back up somewhat, only to then drop down again, the action pushing more of the monolithic red member inside her. Her moans were far less softer as she could feel her velvet canal stretching to accommodate his girth. Under her breath she thanked the succubus essence inside her for making her a lot more flexible. But even then it was a somewhat tight fit. She continued to rise and fall using her muscular legs, in the process building up lubrication to ease up the passage.

Kil’Jaeden hissed under his breath as she gripped his shoulder tightly with one hand, claws digging into the skin but not drawing any blood, and she leaned back. Her other hand on his knee for support while she began riding him at a more steady pace. Allyeri’s lips were twisted in a smile of blissful delight as she moaned. Pushing herself to fit more and more of him inside her. Moaning deeply at every one of his deep strokes. She felt drunk with lust and barely registered that she had not even taken half the shaft inside her. Right next to them, the succubus stared enraptured at them going at it, one of her hands now permanently buried underneath her thong. Her fingers busy alternating between stroking her clit and plunging furiously inside her folds.

Her moans rose in pitch as she let out a squeal of pleasure when half the thing had managed to be pressed inside her. She dug her clawed fingers even harder into his shoulder for more leverage. Kil’Jaeden not feeling the small sting of pain as the claws pierced the skin slightly, too lost in feeding his shaft into the night elf’s wet folds. His hips now beginning to meet her downwards thrusts, the sound of meat slapping against each other echoing through the chamber. She rode his member in an increasingly quicker rhythm, alternating between quick bounces and slow big ones to maximize the pleasure. By now the amount of eredar shaft inside her combined with her quickening pace had made her small breasts bounce with each downwards drop. Allyeri rose up, letting go of her grip around his shoulder and on his knee and fully supported by her legs. Her hands went for her bouncing breasts, hands kneading the soft orbs while fingers tweaked her pierced nipples. One of her hands leaving temporary streaks of crimson blood on her breast before it was flicked away from her motions or melded together with sweat covering her body.

The height of Allyeri’s bounces grew steadily with each successive thrust as her velvet canal got more and more accustomed to the shaft that thrusted in and out of it. Between her legs, the friction caused by their eager fucking made their juices froth. A sticky white foam coating the eredar’s member as the pushed in and out of her at an increasing pace. The chamber was filled with moans and the sound of flesh impacting against flesh. Any onlooker, and there were some hidden in the shadows of the hallway outside, were greeted by an alluring sight. The backside of a night elf demon hunter as she bounced up and down on the mighty eredar. His prodigious shaft disappearing and reappearing between her legs, a steady stream of fluids seeping from her sex and staining the throne and the carpet beneath. She whimpered as she suddenly found a perfect angle and hammered her hips at it for a moment. Next to them the succubus was now frantically fingering herself, her underwear discarded as her fingers pistoned out of her sex as she just stared at the pair going at it on the throne.

Allyeri shrieked with delight as Kil’Jaeden’s shaft bottomed out inside her tight passage, her back snapped into an elegant arch as she suddenly climaxed. Her jaw agape as she twitched. Meanwhile her mind seemed to go blank for a moment, as if a million gnome explosive charges detonated at the same time inside her head. A sudden gush of juices drenched the eredar’s crotch and her thighs. Meanwhile her full body tattoos, glowed briefly as she climaxed. Kil’Jaeden simply grunted as the night elf’s lower walls manhandled his shaft, trying to coax out its creamy contents against his wishes.

On the armrest the succubus shuddered in perverse delight as another small orgasm went through her system as she drank in the sight. There was, however, a look of jealousy in her blue eyes. Despite enjoying what she saw, she was beginning to feel herself usurped by the very toy she had delivered to him. The demon hunters submissiveness and lust almost seemed to be greater than her own. As she saw the night elf ride on top of her master’s shaft she fumed internally at the same time. She had to do something about that before she lost her position as his premiere de-stresser and consort. With an evil smile on her lips she licked her fingers clean before leaning in closer to him.  
“Fuck her Master,” she purred into his ear, fingers stroking one of his sensitive face tendrils.  
“Show her the might of the Legion,” she continued, “Fuck. Her. Hard.”  
The succubus whispered the last few words breathily into his ear for emphasis. Kil’Jaeden’s lips curved upwards into a malicious grin before moving.

He grabbed hold of her midriff with his large hands, Allyeri barely noticing it as her mind was still somewhat numb from her climax. She felt herself being lifted and whimpered meekly as she could feel the member slightly out of her. The broad tip soon stretching her lower walls again as it was almost pulled out of her. But then the eredar left off an almost uncharacteristic snarl and bucked his hips. The impact of his member drilling into her made it feel as if the air had been pushed out of her lungs as he bottomed out in her in a single stroke. She could only scream wordlessly as he hilted himself, his heavy testicles slapping against her groin. Kil’Jaeden pulled back and then repeated the same motion, sending ripples through her entire body each time his hips slammed into hers. Allyeri managed to recover quickly from the shock of the brutal penetration but by then the eredar had set up brutal pace, her entire body bouncing wildly up and down on top of him. Her hands going for her breasts to make them stop from jumping around wildly, the chain connected to the collar around her neck rattling madly in the process.

With a sudden grunt he unexpectedly pulled her off his shaft. Allyeri couldn’t help but to whimper again as she suddenly felt a void in between her legs. With surprising speed the eredar rose up from the throne, still holding onto the demon hunter around her waist, and then spun around. He slammed her down back onto the throne on her back, her legs spread wide. Kil’Jaeden leaned forward, the base of his shaft rubbed up against her opening as the entire length of the meaty shaft slapped across her abdomen. The crown leaking a steady stream of fluid that pooled slightly on her flat stomach. She scooped up some of the seminal fluids with her fingers and cheekily stuck them into her mouth. Giving him a smouldering lusty look in the process as she licked the digits clean of the creamy sticky stuff. The eredar grinned in response before he took the previously discarded chain and wrapped them around her wrists before pulling them over her head. He wrapped the remaining length around one of the many spikes that adorned the back of the throne to hold her in place.

Allyeri grinned at him, fully consumed by the storm of lust that raged inside her. Her previous orgasm revitalizing her and turning her on even more. It was another peculiar side effect of her succubi symbiosis, orgasms, either hers or her partners, acted as a source of power for he and gave her the energy needed to fuel her own abilities. Even with her powers currently blocked off by the collar around her neck, she could still feel its influence on her.  
“Come on master,” she said, goading him on, “You heard her. Fuck me.”  
“You dare telling what me I should do?!” Kil’Jaeden roared with fury, the wings on his back extending out in full. Had anyone present been of any clearer mind the outburst might almost have seem odd. Since as he had ignored the fact that mere moments before he had been told what to do by someone else. But at this point, everyone present were too far caught up in their own emotions and lusts to spend much time on such frivolities.  
“Then prepare yourself slave, to face the full might and power of the Burning Legion!”  
Allyeri would’ve almost rolled her eyes underneath her blindfold if she wasn’t so incredibly horny. Instead, she bit her lower lip in anticipation as she lustily eyed the throbbing member that now hovered in front of her. Its owner heavy breathing making it weave and bob slightly, looking like it was a hungry snake waiting for the right time to strike.

Kil’Jaeden grabbed hold of one muscular and naked thigh in each of his large hands, her legs were forced wide. Allyeri’s feet resting against the throne’s large armrests. The eredar swung his hips back and speared his shaft inside her. She let out a hoarse scream of pleasure, her green tattoos flaring briefly as she came again. The still enraged eredar cared little for her reaction as he unleashed a savage pace of thrusts forward. Each pounding impact producing a small bump on the elf’s stomach briefly as well as making her squeal in pleasure. Foaming juices dripped from between her legs and down onto the throne, running down the front and down onto the floor. Where they joined an increasingly large wet stain on the carpet in front of it. The air was once again filled with the sound of flesh impacting against flesh and squishing wet noises as the eredar tried to fuck the life of the tied-up demon hunter.

Allyeri threw her head back against the seat and moaned deeply while she in vain tried to wrap her legs around his broad waist. Kil’Jaeden’s frantic pace preventing any measure of stability. Her body racked by intermittent small climaxes that only served to goad her on to even more delirious heights. He thrusted against her with such urgent force that she had to press her hands against the backrest as not to be pushed backwards and away by him. Her claw tipped fingers scratching the black stone. His heavy testicles slapping against her rear with each impact. She could hear the succubus next to them moaning and glancing to the side she could see the demon was busy pleasuring herself by using the handle of her whip as a toy. Thrusting the thick leather handle in and out of her folds frantically.

She felt the eredar letting go of her legs, his hands moving down to her waist again. Allyeri groaned as he tilted his hips, with her still impaled on his member it caused her entire lower body to lift off the seat. It gave her, and him as well, an excellent view of his shaft stretching out her body as he began plunging in and out of her again. Setting up yet again a brutal pace with his thrusting. His movements were furious, his thrusts were short but brutal at the same time. The blunt head pummelling against her deepest areas and making her moan and pant each time he bottomed out. Her voice raising in pitch as his hip movements increased and her own hips began to push up against him. The chamber filled with a whorish melody of moans and squeals of pleasure. Allyeri marvelled at the sight of his thick shaft pistoning in and out of her, entire length glistening from her juices those scant few moments it was outside and not stuffed inside her. Her breasts flopped wildly despite their modest size as his hips slammed into hers.

Suddenly something cast a shadow over her face as the succubus suddenly climbed over her. She felt a hand grab a fistful of her hair and found her face pressed up against the succubus wet folds. Fluids smearing over her lips and nose and her nostrils were filled with the scent of her almost sickly sweet arousal.  
“This should quiet you slightly,” the demon said with a smug giggle.  
With her hands still tied together Allyeri was unable do anything but to begin lapping at the demon’s wet sex. Her eager tongue lapping up every drop of nectar it could find. The succubus was soon reduced to a moaning quivering pile on top of the eager night elf. Her hands groping breasts between grabbing onto the throne for support. The lurid sight of the night elf’s tongue stuck deep inside the folds of the succubus seemed to spur Kil’Jaeden onwards as he thrusted harder and fiercer. His laboured breathing beginning to sound like a gnomish steam engine running at full speed. Meanwhile Allyeri’s body was wracked by constant small climaxes, her velvet canal spasming around the shaft as it moved.

The succubi’s moans rose in pitch suddenly as she came from the night elf’s tongue buried inside her folds. The cocksure but, in reality, very overstimulated demon not lasting long against her eager and hungry assault. Allyeri was rewarded with a gush of juices over her face, the taste sweet and spicy at the same time. The demon’s back arched almost beautifully, causing her breasts to stand out on her body, as her hips bucked and twitched. Grinding themselves against the night elf’s face and smearing her sticky juices over. Meanwhile Allyeri’s tongue continued to lap at her folds, prolonging the orgasm by repeatedly flicking the tip of her tongue against the demon’s engorged clit. Wincing slightly as the grip around her hair tightened while the succubus let a drawn out wailing moan as the climax hit its tremendous apex. Sapped of her strength the succubus somewhat ungraciously slid off the night elf and the throne. Collapsing onto her back next to the throne, her position lacking any kind of grace she might previously has had. One of her legs resting till on the throne while the other was splayed to the side. Her face a look of bliss on it and her eyes just slightly glossed over. Her body still twitching slightly as she panted.  
It was a sight all but ignored by Kil’Jaeden as he continued to hammer his shaft inside the night elf.

Allyeri continued to squirm and pant wildly underneath him, her bound hands pressing up against the throne for support as he set a pace few of her previous ‘lovers’ could seemingly match. Another large climax ripped through her again, the sensation ignored by the ferocious eredar. Her clenching walls forcing him to slow down slightly due to the sudden tight passage, but this caused his thrusts to suddenly become longer. Almost tormentingly longer as he pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into her with one thrust. The slow thrusting acted as an extender, drawing her already overwhelming climax out. His heavy testicles slapping against her ass every time he bottomed out in her. She subconsciously moved her hips in order to make him reach deeper inside her, even if such a thing was barely possible. But he was on his last ropes she could tell, his chest heaved and his body was coated in sweat. All that was missing was the thunderous sound of his beating heart in her ears. His eyes seemed to become unfocused as his body tensed up. All it really needed was one last push.  
“Please master,” she moaned. Bucking her hips to tease and goad him, “Fuck me harder. Take me oh lord of the Burning Legion!”  
She couldn’t help but to shudder as the eredar gave her exactly what she wanted.

Gathering the last dregs of his remaining energy, Kil’Jaeden let loose. He threw his full pent up rage and strength into her, turning the night elf into a target of his gathered frustrations against Azeroth’s adventurers. He pile-drived her against the throne, turning her into a mess of an elf that alternated between moaning and screaming as she climaxed repeatedly. Her lower walls clamping down on his shaft like a vice with every thrust. His frustrations from seeing as his careful plans laid to ruin by adventurers had been building up for a long time and it felt as if an ocean’s worth of pressure had been building up inside him. And nothing, short of his own demise, could stop him now from getting relief. The skull necklace bounced wildly around on his chest as he did, whatever inside it rattling around loudly until the sound suddenly stopped. The noise of something landing on the floor missed by all involved parties.

Kil’Jaeden came with a roar, it was a savage and somewhat uncharacteristic sound that reverberated through the chamber and well outside it into the hallways of his flagship. Sending lesser demons skittering into shadows. With an iron grip around her waist he pressed himself deep inside her, almost spearing her on his rock solid member, before it began launching glob after thick glob of spunk inside her. The sensation of the twitching member pumping his semen inside her sent Allyeri over the one last time and her mind blanked out as she came again. Her orgasmic cries mingling with his thunderous roar as her lower walls milked his member for all it had while it delivered in spades in response.

When the moment had passed, the mighty eredar lord was left a sweaty, panting mess as he loomed over the night elf on the throne. His hands were firmly planted on the throne’s armrests. The tangled heap of the blissed out succubus pretty much forgotten, the demon far too lost in the residues of its own climax still. Meanwhile, his monolithic shaft, still hard as an iron pole, remained inside her. Both of them could feel his spunk swirling inside her and the sticky fluid ran from between her legs into a pool settled around her hips. The wet splattering noises as it dribbled down onto the floor were audible under their laboured breathing.

He pulled out of her, but did so slowly, making Allyeri quiver and moan in the process. Her sensitive body twitching from repeated small climaxes. The thing came free with a wet schlorping noise and was followed by a small stream of fluids from her swollen and abused sex. His rigid shaft dripping semen onto the floor. The demon hunter too weary to do anything while her sex continued to leak spunk mixed with her own fluids onto the throne. Legs hung limp on the throne while her arms, drained of their strength, lay useless over her head. Even with her eyes blindfolded there was a slightly vacant look on her face as her mind tried to unmelt itself enough to form a solid thought after the intensive climax. In the corner of her eyes she spotted a glint, a small gem or something that had managed to land in a corner of the throne in a small pool of fluids. Somewhat sluggishly craned her head and managed to pick the thing up in her mouth before slumping back down against exhausted.  
“Guards!” he suddenly bellowed in the direction of the door.  
A pair of Wrathguards appeared at the chamber’s entrance. Both of them tried their hardest not to stare at the sight in front of them. But based on the growing tents in their loincloths they were enjoying what they were seeing.  
“Take them away; they have served their purpose,” Kil’Jaeden gestured at the two limp and barely cognisant women sprawled out on the throne.  
The eredar walking over to the giant window on one side of the chamber as his minions busied themselves. Both of them very careful not to step into the giant pool of fluids around the base of the throne. Neither demon nor night elf offering much resistance to being manhandled by them.  
“You may do with them as you like,” he then added as the two Wrathguards began dragging their limp forms away.  
The two demons shared a lusty grin between each other as they left the chamber. Leaving a naked Kil’Jaeden to stare in contemplation at the defiant world below.


End file.
